This invention is directed to novel compositions for imparting an enhanced fabric finish to textile materials. In particular, it relates to a readily applied fabric finish free of the defects of conventional spray starch compositions.
It has long been desired to improve the appearance, body and wearing qualities of textile materials. For example, pressurized liquid laundry starches have become widely utilized to stiffen clothing. Such laundry starches, as set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,644,241 and 3,833,393, are sprayed or sprinkled onto the fabric and ironed in to fix the starch on the fabric. Unfortunately, while starch is an effective stiffener, it also tends to build up on the iron sole during application. The dried starch is subject to flaking as white specks onto the fabric and is also subject to scorching, thereby discoloring the fabric as it is transferred to it. Further, starch does not impart water borne stain resistance to fabrics.
Other additives have been employed to assist conventional starch-containing compositions in imparting other desired characteristics to fabrics. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,241 increased stain resistance is said to be obtained by using fluoropolymers, while in U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,393, wax is utilized to improve body and fabric softness.
Commercial fabric impregnants have been employed to enhance soil release and stain resistance of textiles as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,897,206 and 4,038,027. However, such impregnants, including copolymers of 1-hexene and maleic anhydride, are said to require use of esterification catalysts to chemically bond the copolymers to cellulosic groups in the fabric. The process is said to employ commercial padders and heavy duty dryers to provide curing and drying times up to one hour. Such procedures are totally unacceptable for consumer use. In addition, to impart other highly desired properties, such as wrinkle resistance, it is said to be necessary to treat the fabric with other permanent-press type additives in addition to the disclosed polymers.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a fabric finishing composition adapted for consumer use and capable of imparting enhanced water-borne stain resistance, wrinkle resistance, brightening and whitening, and feel to fabrics without subjecting the fabric to deposit of flakes and scorching.